Clarity
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Jeyton oneshot song fiction to Faber Drives, "When I'm With You." Disclamier: I own NOTHING!


_**Authors Note: **_

**Okay, so this is a song fiction about Jeyton to Faber Drives, "When I'm With You." **

**It's pretty ironic how I got this idea, actually. I was playing the radio game with a couple of friends in my car, and I asked "Will Jake and Peyton ever be together again?" And the lyrics of this song came on, "So, I'm coming back, to show you that, I'm keeping the promise I made." And At that moment, I knew. So please enjoy and R&R! **

_Saw you walk into the room_

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe, am I ever glad_

_You wanted me to. _

It courage that brought him up on that stage. It was courage that caused him to sing. It was courage that told him to keep looking ahead at the beautiful blonde haired girl leaning against the counter.

And it was courage that told him to let her go.

_It's been two years till the day_

_Half the time I've been away_

_I know I'm not there enough_

_That that's gonna change. _

It's been years since you've seen her. Her genuine smile, her curly blonde hair, her beautiful hazel eyes.

But you can't help but thinking this is somehow your fault. What if you heard her wrong? What if she didn't love Lucas? What if she loved you but you were too blind and stubborn to realize it?

You've left her alone twice. Alone to face for herself...without you.

_Because I'm coming back_

_To show you that_

_I'm keeping the promise I made. _

You can't help but think of that promise you made her. Someday. Someday you'd return to her. And pray she hasn't moved on. Because you know you never can. No one will ever have the same place in your heart as that curly blonde did.

But in a way, you pushed her out the door. Your mind screaming "Stay!" and your heart screaming, "Go back!" You had no choice. But, one day, someday, you'll return to her. And love her like never before. You can only hope she still is waiting.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Because I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around. _

You know that the next time you get a second chance; you will fight like hell to keep her. You miss her like crazy. It's been four years without any phone calls, e-mails, text messages. Or maybe you didn't expect any. She is with Lucas after all.

Or at least you hope she is.

Because if she's not, then why are you hurting so badly? Why does the pain in your heart ache for her every day and night if it's not worth it? You think about calling her, but you know it will only make things worse after four years.

Then, there's a knock at your door.

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you. _

"Peyton..." You whisper jogging to the door. You can only pray that it's her. But you know it's been four years. It couldn't possibly be her...could it?

You open the door, and are met by dark hazel eyes. Eyes that used to hold so much love and laughter, now only held sadness. Her eyeliner is trickling down her face. Her tears falling onto the stone porch.

"Jake..." She whispers.

_Yeah we've had our ups and downs_

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad, we got this far now. _

You stand there paralyzed. Why is she here? Wait a second; you've been waiting four years for this moment. Don't blow it now.

"Jake..." She says again, her eyes filling with tears as she chocks back a sob. "I miss you, and I'm sorry..." Your eyes fill with tears as well as she continues.

"I made a really big mistake four years ago. I shouldn't have left. I didn't love Lucas, I loved you! And I tried to tell you that, but I got so messed up and..." She sighs. "I was wrong. Yes, I love Lucas. But only as a friend. You are the sweetest person I have ever met Jake Jagielski. And I'm sure you've moved on to someone better then me, but I never will. I've been waiting for someday for four years now Jake! Please..." She trails off.

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

_Because when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right. _

"Please, just tell me today is someday." You stand there solid. Your arms at your sides as your eyes fill up with tears. You swipe them away with your palm and move closer to her, placing your hands on her cheeks.

"I love you." You whisper. Those three words that you had been dying to say were finally out, into the atmosphere. She smiles and chokes back another sob. You know you've said the right words.

_So, I'm coming back, to show you that, Ill love you the rest of my life. _

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count _

_Because I miss you, whenever you're not around. _

"...I love you too. And I'm so sorry. These last few years have been hell to me." You nod, taking your hands from her cheeks to her waist. "Then why didn't you come back?" You ask timidly.

"I was afraid you'd be too paranoid about me and Lucas, I wanted to call you everyday I was gone, but I couldn't. Like you said, it would have been too hard on both of us."

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you. _

You nod again, trying to think of the words to say. But she speaks up first. "I still love you, with all my heart."

All her heart. Something you've only ever had once. And now, you had so much more. Your heart starts to rapidly speed up as her lips move closer to yours.

_When I'm with you_

_Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break_

_The promise I made_

_When I'm with you. _

Your lips draw closer as you prepare yourself for her taste. You wonder if she'll put all the love she has for you in that kiss, because you know you will. God, she feels so good.

_I'll make every second count_

_Because I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you, I still get butterflies years from now. _

Pretty soon, her lips are in yours. She melts into you as you pull her closer, wanting to feel her body against yours. Her kisses are even better then you remember.

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you. _

And now, you've had everything you've ever wanted.

You have your daughter, and your beautiful girlfriend.

And you finally have,

Clarity.


End file.
